


Barbaras jail for youngsters

by Ibeflossing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibeflossing/pseuds/Ibeflossing
Summary: A jail for teenagers and young people named Barbaras jail for youngsters is wildly successful.Charlie a rapist and Madelyn a drug addict get sent to that prison at similar times and form a weird friendship while trying to escape.





	Barbaras jail for youngsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it (◕‿◕✿)

"You know drugs can destroy your life. The police kept looking at the road but had a big smirk on his face. I knew he was happy he had caught us, he was a fucking asshole. Just looking at him made me pissed off he had long black hair clinging to his sweaty face, he looked like a pedophile. 

My ugly stupid boyfriend sat on the seat next to me, I wanted to choke him out. It was his fucking fault, not mine that we got caught as I told him I had a bad feeling about it but no he wouldn't listen so now we're stuck in the back of a police car. He had always been a dead meat boyfriend like now he just sat and stared out the window like a soft boy in a music video. I looked at him with anger flowing through my body like fire, like how idiotic do you have to be to not listen to their girlfriend when it comes to risky things like selling drugs. 

After about an hour we arrived at cells we were gonna be kept in til it was time for the judgment. I didn't do anything so I should be let go but apparently, the law doesn't work like that. I sat and stared at the grey cold wall thinking if I was gonna kill my boyfriend or not. 

"I have made a decision and you Jonathan Smith for drug possession and drug use you will be sentenced to 3 years in Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary and pay one million dollars in fine. The judge's voice boomed through the hall and intimated my boyfriend, I saw it on my ugly boyfriends face. 

The judge was tall and was very muscular with a complete shaved head and face and piercing blue eyes that could cut diamonds. 

My boyfriend's mouth was hanging slightly opened and his brown eyes were completely wide opened. 

I looked around everything was big grey, dull It looked so lonely even with people and I got a feeling that my veins turned into ice. I looked at my family and saw that both my mom and dad were ugly crying and they seemed really sad while both my brothers gave me a disappointed look, one that sent shivers down my spine. 

My dad and brother's red hair was a contrast to the cold room and the bland people and it made me a little calmer. 

"Madelyn Robinson, for selling and dealing drugs I convict you to five years in Barbaras jail for youngsters. The judge's voice ones again boomed through the room and I wanted to scream that I should be let go. 

"Five years! My mom had stood up and looked completely insane like she was gonna rip the judge head off any minute. 

"She deserves a shorter sentence then that boy! She tried to sound like but it just came out as loud hissing sobs her eyes quickly filling with tears again. 

Her big blue eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of her skull and her blonde hair was pointing everywhere, her teeth were pressed together like she was biting on something and she had her fist clench so hard her knuckles turned white. 

"Yes if she had served normals sentenced she would not get jail time at all but this prison is for young people and teens to try to make them fit into society again or if they don't get better they get sent to a normal prison or get a fine. His dark deep voice sounded weird trying to be polite and explanatory. 

My mom sat down beside my dad again and it made my blood boil, did I not matter enough to fight for? 

I started screaming hysterical and went to attack and claw at the people behind me I wasn't going to a stupid prison for five years where they would try to turn me good or something. Did they think life was some movie we're you could just sing a song and everything would be fine? Some guards had to come and drag me away and I tried to attack them also but to no avail as they easily overpowered me. I got dragged away while still screaming. I was gonna escape and move to Sweden. 

"You can all go fuck yourself! I screamed in rage, it felt like I was gonna explode. I wish I hadn't gotten together with my stupid loser to boyfriend then none of these would happen. I saw how both my parents were crying sitting on the cold benches and, to be honest, I didn't really care about what my brothers felt because they didn't even feel sorry for me. Before I got to say sorry to my parents the door we passed through closed leaving the cold room behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at english so tell me if I have bad grammar.


End file.
